A related art for extraction of a main scene of a sports game, summarization of popular music, summarization of main contents of text data includes an apparatus and a method for abstracting summarization video using shape information of an object, and video summarization and an indexing system using the same (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0547370), which is a method of suggesting contents-based search for a video by extracting a series of changed shapes and positions of a video object in a video expressing a shape or position change of the video object by movement of a camera or movement of the object itself and representing the extracted shape and position as a single video frame, to illustrate the shape or position change of the object expressed by the video, but is summarization based on information on an object of a video signal and considered at a level of using one type of information.